


Idiomatic

by TamerLorika



Series: We [2]
Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Dragon Culture, Interspecies, M/M, adjusting human romantic gestures to fit draconic culture, because hiccup always has been the most reckless and fierce, biological interestingness, cross-species courtship, i did a lot of research on this biologically and linguistically speaking, i really don't know how else to warn you, instead of vice versa, or to apologize oh my god i'm so sorry, why arent' there archive warnings for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerLorika/pseuds/TamerLorika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless has never understood human idioms. Not until now. How could humans compete with the sheer power of nature herself?</p><p>But Hiccup is a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiomatic

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the tags? And the rating? Okay if you think this is what you want, go for it.
> 
> I didn't edit this. I'll do it when I'm not half-asleep. Also, I've been listening to Bea Miller's "Force of Nature" on repeat for three hours, which is what actually started this fiasco. 
> 
> If you want to come chat with me about biology, sociological implications, or my misuse of Russian and Japanese sentence structure to affect draconic languages, come hit me up.

Toothless had a hard time understanding human idioms.

Some transferred over very well, of course. Humans had a way of saying “that’s no egg in the clutch” – humans said “another kettle of fish” - that was really quite quaint.

Some things didn't translate as well, however. For example, the phrase “force  of nature”. Toothless could understand the intent, of course, but not quite how the humans had come about it. How could a species so small produce anything so great as to rival nature herself?

Then he had seen Hiccup ride into battle.

Hiccup was a _storm._ And Toothless hadn't seen it.

It was simple, really - all of their fights, from the Red Queen to Drago, has been so charged, so much chaos. It was enough to have Hiccup at his back and on his spine, howling and moving together. They'd never had to fight apart for long - until they had. It was just a moment, just enough time for a downed rider and dragon to roll to their feet and race to each other's side in the face of an angry nest of disturbed wild Nadders.

It was a handful of movements—Hiccup moved to Toothless’ flank with power and a restrained and a simple sort of grace, his clever hands moving the whole time. As soon as Hiccup had rolled to his feet, his flaming sword was out. In one move he had it alight; in another, it was before him, hypnotizing the curious Nadders and startling the most aggressive of them. Hiccup only paused in his movements towards Toothless to pop out his expended Nightmare saliva cartridge and switch to Zippleback gas.

The Nadders hadn’t quite lunged, so Toothless couldn’t, either, trusting Hiccup to make sure the tension didn’t escalate. Toothless watched him carefully, noting the subtle wobble of his legs, as Hiccup didn’t bother switching to his walking prosthetic. He would be on Toothless’ back in seconds.

With another low sweep, Hiccup had drawn a neat line of Zippleback gas in front of both him and Toothless. Hiccup whistled slightly as he ignited it, to tell Toothless to close his eyes, but Toothless was no stranger to explosions and instead kept his gaze on his rider as Hiccup bent his face into Toothless neck to shield himself from the blast. Then he was away from Toothless’ line of sight—but instead of worrying, Toothless breathed out in relief. Hiccup was astride him now, and they took to the air in the temporary distraction of the Nadders.

 _How fire? How human have fire?_ Toothless heard them chittering behind them, but no one could catch Hiccup and Toothless in the air and Toothless didn’t stay long enough to hear anything else.

“That was close, bud!” Hiccup laughed, pumping his fists in the air as they streaked away from the nest. He hung onto Toothless’ back with his knees as he rolled in his flight wings. That’s how they’d ended up in the Nadder nest in the first place—same story as always. Hiccup tried to fly too far or fast or hard, Toothless pulled a last-minute rescue, and his goofy, clever, trouble-making human landed them into some kind of danger.

But _oh_ , when they flew out of it, chasing the tail of the wind—sometimes, the aching excitement of it all was enough that the aching muscles meant nothing.

Toothless wasn’t going to let Hiccup get away with it so easily, though.

Aware that the rush of flight wasn’t conducive to proper roaring and intimidation (not that it ever worked on Hiccup, damn him), Toothless scouted a sea-stack to alight on, ignoring Hiccup’s protests and tugging. Oh yes. The human knew he was in trouble.

In a practiced move, Toothless had Hiccup rolled off his back and onto the tenacious lichen of the sea-stack. Toothless moved to loom over him, but was surprised to find Hiccup wriggling, eel-like, out from under him and instead attempting to wrestle _Toothless_ to the ground.

Toothless resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, beginning his tirade and letting Hiccup “best” him in favor of yelling at him.

_You did not look where you are flying, what do you think you will do if I cannot get to you. What do you think mother-dragons tell hatchlings, look and then fly. Humans have saying? Humans say ‘look before leaping’? Dragons look before leaping, humans look before leaping, but what does Hiccup do? Does Hiccup look?_

Hiccup was still grinning, which meant that Toothless’ words were having no effect. Instead, Hiccup was focused on wrestling Toothless onto his back. Hiccup ended up hooking his legs around Toothless neck and shoulders, actually rather effectively pinning him to the ground. Toothless tried not to let it get to him, attempting to focus on what he was angry about. He could strain his neck just far enough to glare piercingly at his rider.

_What if wasn’t Nadders? What if was Changewings? Or Whispering Deaths? Could sword save you? Could you wriggle out? No. Clever little Hiccup could not._

Hiccup was wriggling now so that he was more comfortably sprawled over Toothless’ chest.

 _Not listening_ , Hiccup hummed contentedly, still smiling the strange, toothy human-smile at Toothless. He ducked his head to press it happily against the beating blood in the fragile sides of Toothless’ throat. Toothless growled, knowing it would vibrate his throat and make Hiccup laugh. As soon as that warm, round sound bubbled out of his rider, Toothless knew he couldn’t manage to stay angry.

Toothless got his last bit of revenge by licking messily at Hiccup’s hair, and then, when the human lifted his face, at any exposed skin of his face and neck and chest as well. Toothless smugly expected the customary sputtering and annoyance to follow, but instead was surprised again when Hiccup’s expression grew no less amused. In fact, the human looked like he had won something.

Then he leaned down and licked Toothless back.

It shouldn’t have surprised or Toothless as much as it did. Hiccup’s tongue was very small, and Toothless should have barely felt it—but Hiccup had clearly had some forethought, and pressed his lips directly to the seam of Toothless’ own, his tiny hot tongue darting in and out so fast Toothless was almost unaware that it had happened.

When Hiccup pulled back, however, his face was flushed and his smirk rakish, his eyes daring Toothless to comment or protest. Not more than a heartbeat or two had passed, and yet Toothless had the unsettling and dizzying feeling that the earth itself was changing under his claws.

Toothless meant to say something, something meaningful, but words were left by the wayside in favor of a strangled and confused question noise.

“You don’t like being on the receiving end of that, do ya?” Hiccup teased, but his eyes were narrowed and flashing. Toothless didn’t know how to answer. His instincts told him to buck Hiccup off him and stalk off, to stop whatever teasing and laughing-at Hiccup was up to.

Except his Hiccup would not simply make fun of him. This wasn’t a mean-tease, like stronger dragons did to weaker ones…even though, without knowing how it happened, Hiccup was the stronger, the one with the power. Still, the fire in his eyes was friendly, and grasping, and worryingly intense.

Sensing that Toothless was too overcome to reply, Hiccup leaned down and did it again, slower this time. Deliberate. He pressed his lips to Toothless’ closed mouth and darted his tongue out, licking. Toothless froze, not wanting to move, because it might stop and he wasn’t sure he wanted that yet.

Then his entire body went limp as Hiccup found the weak spot under his jaw. It was a relaxant, sending a jolt of energy over Toothless’ muscles that froze and then completely melted them, so that Toothless was warm and yielding. Normally, this was the end of their wrestling-games, with Hiccup declaring himself the winner and Toothless grumbling about fairness. But Hiccup hadn’t moved his lips from Toothless, and was stroking soft and gentle palms down the column of Toothless throat. Toothless felt the tightening of his rider’s thighs across the thundering bulk of his chest, and was lost, for a moment, in the chaos of feeling and scent around him.

Sharp, with the smell of earth and the slightest mellow of skin. Toothless knew the smell; how could he not? Every scent associated with Hiccup was tangled into the thornbush of his mind, his understanding of his rider. They hid nothing from each other, sometimes simply because they could not. Toothless was not unfamiliar with the scent of Hiccup’s arousal, but here? Now? Hiccup could not possibly understand or be doing the deliberate things that he seemed to be—

Hiccup’s fingers dug suddenly into another vulnerable point of Toothless’ neck, this time one that Hiccup did not often brush on purpose. The warmth and lassitude of the strangeness they were sharing conflagrated into the heat of _precise understanding_ just at the moment that Hiccup sealed his intentions: pulling away from his strange touch at Toothless’ mouth, he instead dropped his head to sink blunt teeth into the softness of the un-scaled skin of Toothless throat.

Toothless froze outright, not daring nor able to move. The bite lasted only the blink of an eye, feeling like nothing more than pressure.

It was also the moment when it all became clear.

The last week was filled with strange behavior from Hiccup, things that would make sense in a dragon but the human would not have done on purpose. The huge, bright crystal that Hiccup had tucked next to their nest in Berk. The monstrous tuna that he had taken great pride in catching with a net rather than allowing Toothless to help him. The way that Hiccup’s hands and face had lingered against the most vulnerable parts of his neck in a way they never had before.

Hiccup was _pursuing_ him. He had done it masterfully, in a way both subtle and proper, and he had promised his intention in a purely draconic way with his offered bite.

 _Us?_ Toothless breathed, not moving or meeting Hiccup’s eyes. He felt like he could not.

There was no hesitation. Hiccup slid his body down the length of Toothless’ belly, his hands a gentle and insistent pressure on his way. _Us_ , Hiccup promised. _I want us._

 _You planned this?_ Toothless asked, his words garbled with breathless anticipation.

 _I want Us_ , Hiccup repeated, popping the syllables of the word that meant Hiccup and Toothless together. _I learned. Stormfly and Meatlug and Barf-and-Belch and Hookfang, and others and others. They taught me and I planned._  He had slid low enough now that Toothless missed the human’s warmth at his throat. Without being completely conscious that he was doing it, Toothless raised his head to look once again as his impossible and incredible rider.

 He should not have, not if he had wanted to keep any of his wits.

Hiccup, darling and terrible Hiccup, was _waiting_. He made eye contact with Toothless before pressing the tips of his fingers carefully and firmly into Toothless’ belly, right above his hip bones. Those long and rough fingers framed Toothless’ genital slit, which was dilating quickly and almost painfully, with how excited Toothless was becoming.

It felt so _good_ , and Toothless’ front limbs pawed at the parts of Hiccup he could reach, trying to keep him there but also silently begging him for _more_.

Toothless could not bring himself to dissemble, even in his own mind, and suggest that this possibility hadn’t flown through his mind in the idle and calm morning hours, or when Toothless was pressed up against his heart in sleep or leeching warmth. He had thought it a grave advantage to take, however, over a creature so different from himself. Hiccup was his equal in all things, his other half—but he was so foreign, so small. Surely it would be some violation of trust to think to make advances towards him?

And here Hiccup was, infuriating in his own dangerous cleverness, taking Toothless’ own ideas and obliterating his guilt into an awed excitement. Hiccup _wanted_ this, and had gone on his own to get it.

The human’s warmth was gone for a moment, but then back almost as soon as Toothless could rouse himself to protest. The many fickle buckles of Hiccup’s flight suit jingled as they were tugged and shed. He was left with just the long-sleeved tunic he wore close to his body, under his suit, and the thin leggings that hugged his lean legs.

 _Too much_ , Toothless huffed as Hiccup stood, not moving to remove the last of his smallclothes. The human need to stay warm and covered was understandable, but dragons coupled and reveled in the simplicity of their skin together, and Toothless needed that from his rider _now_.

“Shh,” Hiccup gentled, and Toothless was only then aware of the sounds grinding and whining through his throat. He tried to tamp down at them as he tried to tamp down at the terrifying sparks of fire that burned across his scales. He had not been this intimate with another, not once in his life; had gotten no further than affectionate nuzzling with nest-mates. Toothless wanted to leap to his feet now, to press Hiccup to the ground and mount him, but there was something in Hiccup’s bearing, his casually cocked hips, that kept Toothless held to the ground.

Hiccup’s shirt was pulled off in a deliberately slow movement, baring the strange trail of chest fur down his belly and the fierce lines of what Hiccup had told him was a tattoo, permanent scrawlings across his body that told stories. Toothless had almost bit the hand off the man that put the needles and knives and ink to Hiccup’s skin and had caused such pain that the human winced and gasped at the slightest touch for weeks after. It was only after Hiccup assured him of their cultural importance that Toothless’ outright objections abated, even if his personal ones never would.

Toothless’ gaze flicked down at the last coverings that Hiccup had not removed. Hiccup was teasing again, the minx, but it would not last long. In this case, Toothless could out-wait him, for Toothless could smell how desperate that the rider was, and it was heady and mutual.

Instead of removing his leggings, however, Hiccup did as he always did, and caused trouble. As Hiccup dipped forward, his right hand ran teasingly once more over Toothless’ lower belly. His left hand spread Toothless genital slit, allowing his hemipenes to fall free. In response to Toothless’ gutted growl, Hiccup ran just two fingers down them both. Toothless shook.

“Don’t move,” Hiccup warned him.

 _Trouble_ , Toothless hissed. He was so tight and overwhelmed. There was not a more vulnerable position possible for him—his neck and belly exposed to the air, his genitals unsheathed, his human standing above him with a wicked intent in his eyes.

 _Yes_ , Hiccup promised with his strange, human smile.

Fishing into the pile of discarded flight-suit, Hiccup came up with a flat leather pouch with a stopper, which he uncorked and poured onto his hands. It was thick and sweet-smelling, and Toothless recognized the mineral oil they used on his saddle and harness immediately.

He quarked a question, but Hiccup didn’t bother answering. He dripped the oil across the already leaking tips of Toothless’ slender shafts, and all became clear.

 _No how Hiccup will not_ fit _not_ possible _how,_ Toothless protested, alarmed at the intent. He squirmed with the thought, the possibility of sinking into the wet heat of Hiccup’s body, but humans were so small, surely, they couldn’t take even one of Toothless’ cocks…

“You don’t trust me?” Hiccup asked, humor evident in the lines of his body. _I said I planned, I planned this also_. _Slow slow and plans. Do not move._

Hiccup turned and bent to slide off his leggings. Toothless stared greedily at what he _surely_ could not possess, only to be caught by surprise by a strange glint between his legs. Hiccup hissed and sighed as he removed it with effort—a bulb of smooth and shaped metal.

 _How long…?_ Toothless demanded breathlessly.

“All day,” Hiccup said smugly. “And much bigger ones every night for weeks. Be patient for me, Toothless, and I know I can take that.” He managed to make even a simple gesture towards Toothless’ genitals seem lewd.

Hiccup didn’t seem interested in any more conversation, instead slipping back to straddle Toothless’ hips. Toothless’ forepaws settled gently across his widespread thighs, his rough paw-pads causing the flesh beneath them to shudder. It was gratifying to know that he had the same effect on his beguiling rider as his rider did on him.

“Trust me,” Hiccup whispered, kissing Toothless’ belly and then rising to his knees.

 _Yes_ , Toothless promised.

Hiccup reached behind him to grip the uppermost of Toothless’ hemipenes, maneuvering so that he could sink down onto just the tip. Toothless growled as he felt Hiccup flower open to him. It was so warm, so tight, and not nearly enough.

He kept his gaze fixed on Hiccup’s face, however, watching the expressions change. Hiccup’s focus was inward, his body tightening in discomfort. Toothless knew he couldn’t possibly take this; his stupid human—

“Yeah, please, keep doing that,” Hiccup hissed, and a moment later sunk carefully another scant inch onto Toothless’ cock.

Toothless quarked a question.

“The vibrating—when you purr,” Hiccup tried to explain, but his eyes were glazed, his mouth open, his own small, hard cock leaking—it was too much to expect him to be able to speak. “Feels—“

It relaxed him, Toothless realized, and must have done interesting things to the small human shaft as well. Toothless purred again, keeping up a deep thrumming in his chest. It was no hardship. By increments, his uppermost shaft was being engulfed in the tightest, slickest heat, and his lower rubbed enticingly against the human’s soft skin.

Underpinning all of the incredible sensations was the even more incredible and fascinating truth—this was Hiccup, the half of his soul he hadn’t dared to hope he would find, and they would do this together as well. Surely they hadn’t needed to rut in this way for Toothless to know that he was deeply and inarguably loved, but the possibilities that it struck for them were nothing short of a miracle. There could be no barrier between them now, not even the physical—never would they have to worry about the concept of too far, loving too much or too closely. If they both wanted to be joined even to the hilt, they could be.

To the hilt indeed. Toothless felt the tightness around his shaft grow immutable. Hiccup could sink no further; they were fully joined.

“Gods…” Hiccup whispered, shaky and in awe. “We…”

 _We are we_ , Toothless marveled, just as awe-filled. Their eyes met in a reckless joy, a sharing of triumph that they reveled in together. Then Hiccup raised himself and just as quickly sank down again.

They both hissed, although the sensation for Hiccup must have been rougher than it seemed. It didn’t stop the human, however, from doing it again, and again. Toothless could finally hold back no more and began to rock in gentle counter-point, rotating his hips as well as he could on his back, helping Hiccup take him in but not once thrusting too far.  

It was wilder than the fiercest storm, hotter and more dangerous than dragon-fire. It was Hiccup and Toothless as one, and they were unstoppable at each others’ sides. Hiccup’s voice caught and rose, pitched high and needy, his shaft bobbing and leaking as it rubbed against the smooth scales of Toothless’ belly. Toothless shook, his body unable to process the many new sensations. It was without warning and yet unsurprising when Toothless’ orgasm broke across him like a cresting wave, his seed filling his rider as well as marking him, spilling from both hemipenes at the same moment.

“Oh, _Toothless_ ,” Hiccup breathed, the word formed like a precious gem in his mouth. Hiccup pitched forward and his body shook as Toothless felt and scented the potent tang of his orgasm and Hiccup tightened almost-painfully around him.

The blank hiss of ocean-wave seemed to echo in Toothless’ head for hours, although he came to with both his and his riders’ seed only barely cooling against their skin. Hiccup was sprawled messily on his chest, his limbs heavy and his thighs splayed. Toothless’ hemipenes were already receding back into his slit, and he felt replete and full.

Hiccup’s body was still wracked with fine tremors, and Toothless’ low buzz of constant worry for his human spurred him to slow but deliberate action, making sure to pull Hiccup onto the ground beside him and using his tail to hook some of his pile of clothes close to them for Hiccup to lay on. They would not be moving for quite a while. Toothless tucked Hiccup into his customary sleeping position at Toothless’ heart, pulling his wings over the both of them like a canopy.

 _Flying_ … Hiccup whistled the word as he clutched just slightly closer to Toothless’ body. “Told you I could take you,” he murmured. He shuddered, and Toothless could scent the come leaking from him. It was a sharp and violent sense of possessiveness that assaulted Toothless, and Toothless took it as his due.

 _Hurts?_ Toothless asked.

 _Some little_ , Hiccup admitted. _Worth it_.

 _Sleep,_ Toothless snorted his order. _We are safe_.

Toothless felt unshakeable and undefeatable, secure on the most solid headwind, sure of Hiccup’s complete devotion to him.

 _We_ , he murmured, his Hiccup-and-Toothless sound, over and over, promising Hiccup all of the wild and wonderful things his human had given him that afternoon.

The storm that was Toothless’ Hiccup calmed and settled, safe against Toothless’ side, and the dragon tucked him close and watched over his force of nature.

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Of terrible ideas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530950) by [siberianchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siberianchan/pseuds/siberianchan)




End file.
